30 Days of Fanfiction
by scarlettkisses
Summary: Latest: Was it a disappearance? An act of murder? Did she kill her own self? Nobody had a single clue. Nobody could even find the body. It was so mysterious, yet Hitomi could not help but to feel that somebody knew what happened. And that somebody just happened to be Madoka Kaname. (30 days, 15 prompts, 15 different fandoms. Contains various plot spoilers and possible tws.)
1. DAY 1-2

_Day 1: Bored of your everyday life? How about you get off your high horse and write yourself a cheesy self-insert fanfiction of you and your best friend(s) in your favorite piece of media (book, movie, tv show, etc.)? Give it a happy ending because everyone deserves one of those!_

**_previous:_**_ -_

* * *

I looked down at the package in my hands, nearly shaking in anticipation. It was my last birthday present from my mom. It arrived about two weeks late for whatever reason, but I'm simply glad it just finally showed up. I didn't even know what was inside- I knew it was a video game. My mom refused to tell me anything else about it.

I hauled ass to get back inside, kick off my shoes, and scramble up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me, locating my laptop underneath a pile of clothes I had yet to put away. I yanked it free of the pile, which only toppled over from the force of movement underneath it, and set the device on my desk. It didn't take very long to boot up.

I began to inspect the cold package I previously tossed onto the desk. It was a habit of mine to always look at the address and such on packages before opening them.

There was no sending address on the package. I flipped it over and over, continuously inspecting it, yet it was nowhere to be found.

I shrugged and ripped through the plastic along the top regardless.

I was met with another package that resembled a folded-over paper lunch bag. I ripped that open along the top as well and pulled out the disk cover. There were still no indication of what game this was. The case was plain with a plastic black backing, which I found odd. Games always have a special cover with the hero or villain on the front- what kind of game did my mom get for me?

I popped the case open and carefully grabbed the disk from it. I inspected it even further. It was blank as well, which didn't surprise me too much, but a chain of numbers were scrawled onto it with blank ink:

**19. 2. 21. 18. 2.**

What does that even mean?

Whatever. It probably wasn't even that important. I opened the disk holder on the side of my computer and prepared to pop in the game when I felt a sudden cold breeze on my shoulder. I shuddered hard enough to effectively drop the disk onto the floor. Ah, great.

I bent down to retrieve the disk when I swore I heard someone- or something -make the slightest noise near the window. I yelped in surprise as my gaze met somebody's shoes.

"Don't you dare even think about playing that game," my eyes traveled upwards. I noted all of the red they were wearing, "that game is gonna' fuck you up in ways you wouldn't believe," the symbol on their shirt was quite intriguing and I swear I've seen it somewhere before, "and me sayin' that is certainly something."

I finally found my gaze resting on eyes hidden behind a pair of shades.

"Wh-" I began to speak, sitting upright and straightening out my back. This wasn't real. Am I asleep? Is this a dream? The boy in front of me smirked, leaning one shoulder against the wall. "I know, you're surprised. Dave fucking Strider just appeared in your bedroom warning you about some game you received out of nowhere." He spoke with a thick Southern accent. Huh. This was definitely a dream.

Apparently I didn't say anything, because the next thing I knew I was being yanked out of my seat by my shirt collar. I made an awkward "eep" noise as I felt my lower back press against the edge of my desk. Without letting go of my collar, Dave spoke again. "This is real. And I'm telling you not to play that game."

* * *

_**next: **puella magi madoka magica._


	2. DAY 3-4

_Day 2: What's your favorite fanfiction? Write a sequel, or **a prequel**, to your favorite fanfiction. Be sure to show it to the original fanfiction's author, I'm sure they'll love it! ;D_

_**previous: **homestuck.  
_

* * *

The ride to the funeral was silent. Nobody dared to speak a word to one another. Hitomi's eyes stared out of the car window, her elbow resting against the arm rest on the door. Her expression could only be read as blank. Her lips were unmoving, closed tight. Her forest green eyes were glazed over and she could barely even blink. Obvious signs that she was still in shock upon hearing of the death of Sayaka Miki.

Was it a disappearance? An act of murder? Did she kill her own self? Nobody had a single clue. Nobody could even find the body. It was so mysterious, yet Hitomi could not help but to feel that somebody knew what happened.

And that somebody just happened to be Madoka Kaname.

"Hitomi? Hitomi? Are you listening?" A voice spoke out to her. She silently peeled her sights off of the car window, looking ahead of her to her mother in the front seat. Her lips were still moving, yet she could not hear any words.

"Hitomi!"

She blinked at the exclamation of her name. Her senses finally came back to her as her mother opened her mouth to speak once again, "Dear, I was asking you what was wrong. You seem out of it."

Hitomi just broke down and wept.

* * *

_(original fanfiction credit goes to an author who i guess is no longer on this website, but they had written such a beautiful fanfiction centered around hitomi and how she dealt with sayaka's death, who was such a minor character that i wanted to see so much more of.)_

**_next: _**_dangan ronpa._


End file.
